When Rain Stop
by The Great SnowFire
Summary: Kesalahpahaman membuat Sasuke harus menyesal dan bekerja keras demi Sakura yang hampir memutuskannya... (Summary gaje, OOC, Typo, kesalahan tata penulisan, mohon maklum..) Fanfic for SasuSaku Fanday. Mind to RnR?


**WHEN RAIN STOPPED **

** copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**WRS copyright The Great SnowFire**

Genre: Romance – Friendship

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

Warning: OOC (especially Sasuke), Typo, dll..

"Tuh, lihat!" Jari telunjuk Ino Yamanaka, gadis _blonde_ nan bidadari itu, menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan rambur _raven_-nya, dikelilingi segerombol cewek populer seantero Konoha _School_, "Pacarmu tebar pesona lagi.."

Gadis di sebelah Ino, yang tadinya berkutik dengan buku _Trigonometry _langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya itu, lalu tertawa manis, "Itu 'kan sudah menjadi hal biasa, Ino-_chan_.."

"Hal biasa apanya?! Kau ini pacarnya bukan sih? Masa' kau membiarkan pacarmu dikelilingi cewek-cewek seperti itu?!" gerutu Ino, "Kau itu bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintanya sih? Sudah kukatakan ribuan kali, Sakura-_chan_, dia itu hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu!"

"A..ano, kalau itu sih.. tiba-tiba saja kata '_ya'_ keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa berpikir panjang. La..lagipula aku ju..juga menyukainya. Sudah lama sekali aku menyukainya, aku sudah pernah menceritakannya, bukan?"

"_Baka_! Sekarang hubunganmu dengannya jadi menggantung begini, 'kan?!" Ino jengkel sendiri, "Bahkan pernyataan cinta Sasori-_senpai_ si cowok _baby face_ nan kece kau tolak mentah-mentah demi Uchiha _playboy_ itu.."

"_Go..Gomen_, Ino-_chan_. Lagipula aku 'kan tidak menyukai Sasori-_senpai_~!" kata Sakura, "Lagipula aku bisa melihat ketulusan Sasuke-_kun_ lewat matanya. Aku yakin dia tulus menyatakan cintanya.."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, eh?" Ino menginterogasi, "Apa karena dia itu adalah teman masa kecilmu, begitu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk pelan, takut Ino mengamuk lagi.

"Itu tidak menjamin, _Baka_!" Ino menjitak kepala Sakura, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu.. padahal aku sahabatmu sejak kecil. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu yang kadang aneh kadang gila."

"_I..Ittai!_" seru Sakura, "Ta.. Tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan?! Bukankah itu artinya aku ini pacar yang pengertian?"

"Itu sih terlalu pengertian!" Ino menghela nafas menyerah, "Terserah padamulah. Tapi ingat, Sakura-_chan_! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu mengenai dia! Cowok itu _Playboy_ dan _Sombong_, serta _Brengsek_… Mengerti?!" Ino memberi penekanan pada setiap sifat jelek yang disebutkannya.

"Iya, Ino-_chan_.." jawab Sakura riang.

_Sasuke tidak akan pernah memainkan perasaanku… benar bukan? _

_ Hei, Sasuke.. benar atau tidak? _

Sakura berdiri di lobi sekolah. Menatap jam tangan biru tua yang menghiasi tangan putihnya berkali-kali. Sesekali juga ia menoleh ke tangga di belakangnya, berharap sekaligus menunggu pacarnya, Sasuke, muncul dan pulang bersama dengannya. Hujan di luar terlalu deras, akhir-akhir ini selalu hujan. Petirnya menyambar ganas cetar membahana. Beberapa lama kemudian telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki berat yang dikenalnya. Tunggu dulu… pemilik langkah kaki itu tidak sendirian.

Sasuke berjalan turun sambil merangkul dua orang _senpai_ manajer klub Basket dan Futsal yang diikuti Sasuke. Sakura menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"_Konnichiwa, _Sasuke-_kun_." sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Gomen_ Sakura-_chan_, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Karin-_senpai_ dan Shion-_senpai_…"

" –sudah kubilang Sasu-_kun_! Tidak perlu memakai kata '_senpai'_ di belakang nama kami!" kata salah seorang dari cewek yang dirangkul Sasuke. Ia menggeliat manja. Menjijikkan.

" Benar! _'senpai'_ itu dipakai kalau sedang kegiatan klub! Kalau tidak ya tidak perlu.." tambah salah seorang lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Aku ada janji dengan mereka berdua, jadi, maaf, hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi.."

Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya dia sangat kecewa. Ingin sekali menampar Sasuke sekencang-kencangnya lalu pergi mencampakkannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa..

Ralat.. Sakura tidak mampu melakukan itu semua kepada orang yang selama 13 tahun dicintainya.

Akhirnya Sakura tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba apapun Sasuke meninggalkannya seorang diri, dan bersama kedua _senpai_ itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _sport_ yang terparkir di dekat pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, dan melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah.

_Mungkin Ino memang benar. Tidak! Sasuke-_kun _memang seperti itu dan aku sudah terbiasa. Sasuke punya banyak penggemar dan aku harus mengerti itu! Nah, Sakura! Mengertilah! _Sakura memukul kedua pipi porselennya, lalu berjalan lemah menembus hujan dengan payung beningnya.

Sakura duduk terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah saputangan putih. Hujan kemarin hampir membuatnya tumbang di jalan. Payung yang dibawanya sama sekali tidak berguna. Hujan kemarin seperti badai, sampai merusak payung kesayangannya, saking derasnya. Mengingat peristiwa kemarin yang sangat menyayat hati, hanya akan membuatnya tambah parah.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_!" seru Ino dan Hinata, "_Nee_, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau terlihat kusut dan tak berdaya."

"Hujan.." kata Sakura, lalu bersin, "Terlalu deras.."

"_Eeeeh_?! Bukannya kau pulang dengan Uchiha-_san_?!" tanya Hinata, "Kenapa kau malah sakit?!"

"Halah! Pasti seperti biasanya, Hinata-_chan_!" sergah Ino, "Uchiha brengsek itu pasti meninggalkannya sendirian lagi dengan dua cewek matre seantero Konoha _School_."

"Sudahlah, Ino-_chan_. Itu hal biasa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.." kata Sakura.

"Biasa? Hal _biasa_?!" Ino memberi penekanan pada kata 'biasa', "_Baka_! Itu sudah keterlaluan! Dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Kau selalu dibegitukan sehingga kau bisa mengatakannya biasa. Itu sudah keterlaluan! Perlu kueja? K-E-T-E-R-L-A-L-U-A-N!"

"Bu..bukan maksudku itu tidak keterlaluan, tapi aku bisa apa, Ino-_chan_? Bahkan membentaknya saja aku merasa tidak mampu." kata Sakura.

"Kau perlu bantuanku? Aku bisa membantumu membentaknya..." sikap preman Ino mulai keluar.

"E..Eh?! Tidak perlu Ino-_chan_!" seru Sakura.

"Huh! Kau memang labil, Sakura. Dan kau terlalu baik padanya!" gerutu Ino.

"Ino benar, Sakura-_chan_.." kata Hinata, "Maaf kalau aku frontal, tapi menurutku Uchiha-_san_ tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku takut dia hanya mempermainkanmu dan kau bisa..."

"Hei, Hinata! Pikiranmu terlalu jauuh!" kata Ino, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, "Sudaah! Inti dari apa yang dikatakan Hinata padamu adalah.. DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU.." kata Ino.

"Ino-_chan_! Itu terlalu menyakitkan!" seru Hinata.

Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata Ino itu serasa ditusuk pisau 100 kali, "Tidak apalah. Aku cukup kuat koq. Lagipula dengan begini saja aku sudah senang. Dia tetap setia padaku walaupun dia jarang bersamaku. Dia tidak pernah mencium wanita lain, 'kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu! Dia bisa melakukannya dibelakangmu!" kata Ino, "Dan lagi, hatimu bukan hati yang terbuat dari baja!"

BRAK! Pintu kelas terbuka lebar, dan Naruto _dkk_ pun masuk dengan ributnya. Dan panjang umur! Sasuke Uchiha ada diantara mereka, tumben-tumbennya.

"Heei, UCHIHA!" seru Ino dengan suara lantang nan cemprengnya, "Sini kau.." lalu suaranya berubah menjadi seperti guru _killer _yang memanggil murid bersalah.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_? Hei, kau terlihat manis sekali pagi ini.." kata Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Iiih! Menjijikkan! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang penampilanku! Kau bermasalah denganku, Uchiha!" bentak Ino.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "Yah.. ada urusan apa?"

"Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja kemarin! Lihat.. hari ini dia sakit.. Dia itu murid yang tidak pernah sakit, tahu! Kau telah membuat dosa besar, Uchiha.."

"Oh.. kemarin itu.. _Gomenasai_. Aku ada janji dengan..."

" –dua kakak kelas klub basket dan futsal.. aku tahu!" kata Naruto.

"Apaaa?! _BAKA_! Mereka itu cewek matre! Kau mau saja jalan dengan mereka!" seru Ino seperti orang kena serangan jantung.

Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kau itu 'kan kaya dan tampan, _Teme, _tidak heran mereka langsung nempel denganmu, 'kan? Seperti di sinetron-sinetron.."

"Sudahlah.. tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.." kata Sakura, "Lagipula Sasuke-_kun_ ada janji. Jaji itu harus ditepati. Kalau soal pulang bersama sih bisa lain kali. Iya 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap mata Sasuke. Senyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan senyum palsu Sakura, mengangguk.

"Tapi, _Teme_. Aku bahkan jarang sekali melihat kalian berdua itu bermesraan di sekolah. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar pacaran tidak sih?"

DEGH! Ini sangat dalam bagi Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan keraguannya.

"Memangnya pacaran itu harus selalu berdua?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai, "Sudahlah.. aku pergi dulu.. ada janji.."

"Dengan?" Hinata menginterogasi.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

"Lihat.. LIHAT Sakura-_chan_! Dia bahkan tidak peduli kau sakit!" Seru Ino.

Lagi.. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menyembunyikan sakit yang sangat perih dalam hatinya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura mencari-cari sosok Uchiha sejak istirahat pertama tadi menghilang bagaikan arwah. Seperti hantu, ia bisa muncul dan menghilang dimana saja dan kapan saja. Sakura mengelilingi sekolahnya, mendatangi setiap tempat dimana biasanya Sasuke ada. Dan terakhir, kakinya menuntunnya menuju atap sekolah. Tempat terakhir yang belum didatanginya.

Tangannya memegang _handle_ pintu atap, entah mengapa rasanya begitu berat membukanya. Sakura membuka pintu atap lebar-lebar dan menemukan pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya sekarang.

Pemandangan yang bahkan tak pernah dia lakukan dengan Sasuke.

Terlebih Sakura tahu betul siapa dua insan itu.

"Ah!" Shion-_senpai_, manajer klub futsal melepaskan ciumannya kepada Sasuke dan kemudian menatap Sakura tanpa dosa, "Sakura-_chan_.. sedang apa kemari?"

"Sa..Sakura?" Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

Lalu semuanya hening sedingin es, bahkan lebih dingin dari kutub utara maupun selatan. Hanya ada suara burung bercicit dan angin siang yang menyentuh wajah mereka masing-masing seakan hendak menyadarkan mereka atas segala keheningan ini.

"S..Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskan semua..."

" –Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian!" seru Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Aku permisi dulu. Si..silahkan lanjutkan!"

"Tunggu! Sakura!" Sasuke hendak bangkit ingin mengejar.

"Heei.. Sasuke-_kun_! Siapa dia? Kenapa kau ingin mengejarnya?" Shion-_senpai_ menahan tangan Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"_URUSAI!" _bentak Sasuke, lalu segera melepaskan tangannya dan mengejar Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tanpa menghiraukan seruan-seruan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Sesekali Sakura menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras dengan punggung tangannya. Alirannya terlalu deras, sampai-sampai meninggalkan jejak di lantai.

"Sakura! Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Oi! SAKURA!" Sasuke masih mencoba memanggil Sakura di koridor itu, tanpa memedulikan mata-mata yang tertuju pada mereka. Sementara itu orang-orang di sekeliling mereka bertanya-tanya.

"OI, SAKURA!" Sasuke mempercepat larinya dan menangkap tangan Sakura, "Biar aku jelaskan semuanya."

"LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE!" Sakura memberontak sambil berurai air mata.

"BIARKAN AKU MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!" seru Sasuke, sambil tetap menahan tangan Sakura.

"Apa lagi yang mau dijelaskan?! Semuanya sudah jelas! Kau berciuman dengan Shion-_senpai_! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kaupikir kau masih bisa membodohiku! SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS!" Sakura terisak.

"Kau salah paham! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya!" seru Sasuke, mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menciumku! Aku sudah cukup sabar menjadi pacarmu, melihatmu dikelilingi penggemarmu. Melihatmu meninggalkanku! Kau sudah berkali-kali membuatku menderita dan aku tetap bersabar dan setia kepadamu! APA LAGI YANG KURANG?! Dan sekarang… Kau mencium orang lain… Kau… KETERLALUAN!" Sakura membentak sambil menghapus air matanya, "Harusnya aku mendengar peringatan Ino! Harusnya aku percaya! KAU HANYA MANUSIA YANG SUKA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN ORANG!"

"SAKURA! Semuanya hanya salah paham! Kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU, SASUKE!" teriak Sakura, lalu menghentakkan tangannya dan lari sekencang mungkin.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke kembali menyerukan namanya.

_Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh Sakura! _Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari. _Padahal dia jelas-jelas hanya mempermainkanku, dia jelas-jelas tidak pernah menganggap serius hubungan yang dimulainya sendiri. Dia hanya seorang _playboy_ yang sangat kejam! Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku!_

Tangisan Sakura makin keras, _Tapi kenapaa…_

_ Kenapa aku harus mencintainya sedalam ini?!_

BRAK!

"SUDAH KUBILANG! UCHIHA MEMANG TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!" bentak Ino sambil menggebrak meja.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu, Ino-_chan_.. Sakura-_chan_ sedang sedih!" seru Hinata

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, 'kan?! Sakura, kau sudah kuperingatkan! Dan lihat sekarang… dia membuatmu menangis seperti ini.. kau menangis seperti mengeluarkan laut dari matamu!" seru Ino, "Tch! Dia tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Kau benar Ino-_chan_.." Sakura terisak, lalu menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi porselennya, mata _emerald_-nya lemah dan sayu, "Harusnya aku tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya waktu itu! Aku memang bodoh!"

"Sudah Sakura-_chan_.. jangan menangis lagi…" kata Hinata, berusaha menghibur.

"Uchiha itu harus diberi pelajaran!" seru Ino, "Ini sudah kelewat batas. Tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi!"

"Sudahlah, Ino-_chan_…" kata Sakura lemah, "Aku dan dia.. sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi.. tidak perlu lagi membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut. Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya lagi."

"Tetap saja! Dia sudah menyakiti sahabat terbaikku! Mana bisa aku diam saja!" sergah Ino, "Untunglah kau sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengannya. Cih.. kenapa harus dengan cowok seperti dia sih.."

"Itu namanya cinta, Ino-_chan_.. Cinta itu tidak memandang sifat, status, dan perbedaan." kata Hinata, "Tapi.. Sakura-_chan_.. kau tetap ada perasaan untuknya, 'kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Aku yakin perasaan ini akan menghilang seiring waktu berjalan."

Hinata mengangguk prihatin, "_Ganbatte nee, _Sakura-_chan_.. Kami mendukungmu.."

Sakura tersenyum, _Walaupun mustahil.. _tambah Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tantangan terberat untuk Sakura Haruno, gadis _soft pink_ 16 tahun asal Konoha dengan nilai rata-rata tertinggi seantero Konoha _School_.

Menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Setiap jam, menit, bahkan detik, Sasuke Uchiha, Pangeran Konoha yang kaya nan tampan itu selalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon yang tak biasanya ditampakkan lewat mata _onyx_-nya itu, sekalipun Sakura tidak pernah membalas tatapannya, ia pantang menyerah. Akhirnya pangeran Uchiha itu mengerti akan yang namanya sakit hati, setelah berabad lamanya ia selalu menikmati kegembiraan tanpa rasa sakit.

Setiap saat Sakura selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke. _Well, _sekarang Sasuke jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada arwah karena bisa muncul dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam hitungan detik. Apakah ini yang namanya kekuatan seseorang yang mau minta maaf?

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_.." Ino berbisik di sebelahnya, "Lihat.. Uchiha brengsek itu selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Kau yakin tidak mau memaafkannya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata, "Menurutku kasihan sekali dia, Sakura-_chan_. Sebaiknya kau memaafkannya. Mungkin waktu itu memang salah paham dan kau tidak berpikir jernih.."

"Jangan pernah memaafkannya! Dia pantas sakit hati!" seru Ino.

Kondisi seperti ini, Ino dan Hinata seperti iblis dan malaikat yang jika di gambar berada di sisi kepalanya yang satu dan sisi kepala yang lain, lalu membuatnya dilema.

"Ta..Tapi, Ino-_chan_! Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, bukan? Sama seperti ketika kita mendapatkan nilai jelek dan harus mengikuti remedial. Sasuke melakukan kesalahan dan dia berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." sanggah Hinata.

"Kecuali Uchiha brengsek itu, semua orang boleh mendapatkan kesempatan kedua." kata Ino, ketus.

"Jangan membuatku dilema!" seru Sakura, "Kalian berisik sekali.."

"_Gomenasai_, Sakura-_chan_. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan. Bagaimana kalau kau memaafkannya? Semua selesai dan semua pihak diuntungkan." kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Mana bisa begitu?!" sergah Ino, "Jangan tertipu dengan mata penipu Uchiha itu!"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya.." kata Sakura dengan suara lemah.

Hinata tersenyum ramah, "Tenang saja, banyak waktu untuk kau memikirkannya.. Tapi Sakura-_chan_.. pikirkanlah baik-baik dan dengan pikiran yang jernih. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, aku yakin hal itu!"

Sakura tersenyum, "_Arigatou_…"

Ponsel yang tergeletak di meja berdering tanpa jeda barang sedetik saja. Sakura hanya menatap ponsel di meja riasnya dari tempat tidur, menghadapi dilema tingkat akut. Mengambil ponselnya atau tetap diam. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, hanya dering ponsel yang setia mengalun menemaninya, sementara hujan turun begitu deras bagai badai saat itu. Akhirnya Sakura berdiri, mengambil ponselnya, _Barangkali Hinata atau Ino.._ piker Sakura, namun ternyata ia salah.

Layar ponsel itu menampilkan bermacam-macam logo, tapi dengan nama yang sama.

Sasuke Uchiha.

30 _miss called, _200 SMS, 50 _mention _Twitter, 50 _messages _Facebook, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan nama.

Sakura terdiam. Jujur saja, dia masih menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke dan butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu barang sedikit saja. Mustahil untuk melupakannya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya menekan tombol _READ_.

199 SMS berisi hal yang sama. Permintaan maaf, penjelasan tak berguna yang berlembar-lembar, lalu permintaan maaf lagi. Semua dengan struktur yang sama.

Kecuali satu.

_From : Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Buka jendelamu atau aku akan memanjat naik dan masuk dengan paksa!_

Sakura terkesiap. Itu artinya Sasuke ada di depan rumahnya? Di luar sana? Di tengah hujan sederas ini demi dirinya? Mustahil! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha sadar dari mimpi. Ia mengabaikan SMS itu dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

Ponselnya bordering lagi.

_From : Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Baik! Aku akan memanjat sekarang .._

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung bangkit, menyibak tirai jendela dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar.

"Mengapa kau disini?!" seru Sakura, "Dasar bodoh! Pulanglah! Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku, Sakura!" seru Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _emerald _Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi! PERGILAH!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura, dan tanpa memedulikan hujan yang tengah mengguyurnya tanpa ampun, ia berteriak, "Kumohon, dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Sakura, dengan kasar ia menutup jendela dan menyibak tirai jendelanya lagi.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGU! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau berbicara denganku!" seru Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Hanya ada Sakura seorang dalam hatinya, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan setengah dari hatinya.

Hari semakin gelap, sudah 3 jam Sasuke menunggu dan hujan masih belum berhenti, malah semakin deras seakan hujan ini mewakili perasaannya yang hancur. Ini bukan salahnya! Sasuke terus berkata demikian pada dirinya sendiri. Shion menyerangnya langsung ketika ia beristirahat di atap. Kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan?

Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena jaket yang digunakannya berbahan anti air. Tapi tidak menjamin ia bisa selamat menghadapi badai seperti ini. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya bertekad kuat untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman waktu itu, tubuhnya menjadi sekuat baja.

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

Gadis _soft pink_ itu masih belum muncul.

Tapi Sasuke yakin gadis itu memperhatikannya dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup. Instingnya tidak bisa diragukan kalau soal orang yang dicintainya.

Mata_ onyx-_nya tidak bisa lepas dari jendela kamar Sakura.

Hujan ini tidak bisa mengalahkan tekadnya.

Namun perlahan mempercepat umurnya..

.

.

.

.

Sesekali Sakura mengintip ke luar. Hujan kali ini di luar perkiraannya. Hujan terus mengguyur tanpa ampun, seakan menunggu dirinya memaafkan Sasuke. Lihat! Bahkan hujan berpihak pada Sasuke sekarang.

Kalau Sakura terus membiarkannya… _Sasuke bisa sakit! Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi! _seru Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura gemetaran sementara perasaannya bergejolak, seakan ada sisi bagian jahat dan bagian baik yang berperang demi menjadi penentu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Sakura saat ini. Benar-benar dilema berat. Namun akhirnya ia bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung bangkit dan menuruni tangga, menyambar payung dan segera keluar menjemput Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di trotoar.

"Sa..Sakura.. aku.."

" –Masuklah!" kata Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke, "Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "_Arigatou_.."

"_Douitta_.."

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura lalu menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga dan berhenti.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu nekad sih! Kalau kau mati, aku yang disalahkan!" seru Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasanku, Sakura.."

"Memangnya apa yang harus dijelaskan lagi?!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Banyak.." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan urusanmu disini dan pergilah!" kata Sakura sinis.

"Baiklah! Aku janji ini akan singkat.. waktu itu, ketika.. kau menemukanku di atap bersama.. Shion-_senpai_…"

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_ Sasuke merebahkan badannya, hampir tertidur, menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap lemah. Ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Sakura kemarin, membiarkannya pulang dalam hujan adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuatnya._

_ "Oohh.. ternyata ada Sasuke.. kupikir siapa.." _

_ Suara Shion-_senpai_ mengagetkan Sasuke. Shion-_senpai_ tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tiduran. Sasuke bangkit dan menyandarkan badannya ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya, "Sasuke sedang apa?" tanya Shion._

_ "Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke._

_ "Loh.. Sasuke tumben dingin.." kata Shion, sambil tertawa kecil, "Mau kutemani?"_

_ Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Shion tidak seperti gadis ganas di luar sana. Shion adalah _senpai_ yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk. _

_ "_Arigatou.._" kata Shion, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Kau tahu, Sasuke… di klub futsal aku menyukai seseorang."_

_ "Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke dingin._

_ "Sangat berkaitan erat, Sasuke!" seru Shion, "Karena orang yang kusuka itu adalah kau.."  
Shion langsung menundukkan kepalanya, mencium Sasuke. Sasuke sangat kaget dan memberontak, tetapi Shion yang dikiranya ramah dan lembut itu agresif. _

_ Dan saat itu juga Sakura datang dan melihat pemandangan mimpi buruk ini._

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

"_Done_…" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya, ralat.. penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak percaya.." kata Sakura, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hendak menangis.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya.. kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku. Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura.." kata Sasuke dengan suara lemah, "Baiklah, seperti yang kaukatakan, aku akan pergi setelah menjelaskan semuanya."

Sakura tetap diam di tempat sementara Sasuke sudah memakai jaketnya kembali dan memegang _handle _pintu rumah Sakura.

"_Konbanwa, _Sakura-_chan_.." kata Sasuke.

Air mata Sakura tidak bisa dibendung lagi ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan lemah. Air matanya mengalir sederas _tsunami_. Terus jatuh seperti hujan yang tidak berhenti di luar sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa peduli peringatan Ino, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan segera mengejar Sasuke. Tanpa alas kaki atau payung yang menaunginya dari hujan. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencurahkan segala perasaan yang tak terbendung di hatinya.

"SASUKE!" seru Sakura sekuat tenaga di tengah guyuran hujan. Samar-samar Sasuke bisa terlihat olehnya, sama sekali tidak menoleh. Suara Sakura terlalu tenggelam dalam hujan.

"SASUKE!" Sakura berlari kencang, segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang sambil berurai air mata bercampur hujan, "Hiks.. Sasuke!"

"Sa..Sakura, kenapa?" Sasuke terpaku tak percaya.

"_Baka, baka, baka! _Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku ingin.. ingin sekali menamparmu lalu mencampakkanmu begitu saja. AKU INGIN MEMBENCIMU!" seru Sakura, pelukannya makin erat, "Tapi aku tidak sanggup melakukan semuanya! Aku tidak sanggup membencimu.. aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku kalau bukan untuk menyentuh pipimu dengan lembut! Aku tidak bisa berbicara kalau bukan berbicara lembut kepadamu! Aku…" Sakura terisak, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena.. karena aku terlalu MENCINTAIMU!... Aku.. memang begitu bodoh!"

Sakura melepas pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata yang membanjiri matanya. Dan Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Seperti seseorang yang tidak mau melepaskan barang kesayangannya barang sedetik saja. Penyesalan bercampur kegembiraan menjadi satu dalam hati Sasuke.

"_Gomenasai, _Sakura-_chan_…" Sasuke memeluk Sakura makin erat, "Detik ini juga aku bersumpah akan terus bersamamu, menjagamu dan tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu! Aku bersumpah.. akan terus berada di sampingmu, sampai kapanpun! Aku.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Tidak akan membiarkanmu mengeluarkan air mata lagi."

Hujan yang menyelimuti mereka perlahan berhenti, seiring dengan berakhirnya ciuman sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bersatu kembali itu. Seakan ikut gembira, hujan segera membubarkan awan hitamnya dan menampakkan cahaya bulan yang sedari tadi menunggu gilirannya untuk merayakan bersatunya sepasang kekasih ini.

Ketika hujan berhenti, pasangan ini bersatu.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Setelah kesibukkan merajalela akhirnya sempet bikin fanfic juga.. *menghelanafaslega*

Fanfic ini.. sebenarnya untuk SasuSaku Fanday.. ga tau mutu atau gak jadi fanfic SS Fanday

Fanfic gaje nan aneh ini butuh Review..

Ada yang mau nge-review?

1 Page


End file.
